Abymes
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, GeorgOC, lemon yaoi] Il s'abime. Entre le rêve et la réalité, entre les deux abîmes. En abyme.


Il remue dans ses draps, trop fatigué pour se relever, trop agité pour s'endormir vraiment, somnolant et laissant ses pensées courir devant lui.

Il y a encore, dans sa tête, les lumières du concert ; elles se mélangent aux lueurs orangées des réverbères, et des phares des voitures passant dans la rue, qui projettent sur le papier glacé de ses posters des projecteurs furtifs, une poursuite éphémère.

Il ne rouvre plus les yeux, exténué, fourbu.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il se souvient des cris, des larmes, des corps, de la voix et du son. Dans sa tête il fredonne les paroles des chansons, la gorge serrée et le ventre noué. Ses cheveux trop longs se collent à son front, et d'un geste impatient de la main, il les chasse. Il a passé le concert à faire ce même geste, sans quitter du regard la scène et l'un des musiciens qui s'y tenaient.

Son estomac se tord. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ses paupières papillonnent.

Il est dans une salle enfumée et bondée de monde. Ils sont là eux aussi, quelque part, bien qu'il ne sache pas très bien où. Il a bu, un verre ou deux, comme pour se donner le courage de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise et de boire quelques verres de plus.

Son regard nerveux balaie la boîte. Il y a sûrement d'autres gens huppés –il se demande un peu comment le videur a pu le laisser rentrer, et il avale vivement le reste de son verre, pour ôter le goût amer qui colle à son palais.

Sa main tremble lorsqu'il repose son verre. Il les a vus. Ils sont là. Il est là. Un long frisson désagréable le secoue, déposant sur sa nuque un voile de sueur froide.

Il le regarde se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar –jusqu'à lui. Il se force à refermer la bouche quand le jeune homme s'accoude au bar, à côté de lui, pour commander leurs quatre boissons. Il n'aurait probablement qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Au lieu de ça, il glisse de son siège et s'approche de lui, posant son coude contre le sien comme il demande un nouveau verre.

L'autre ne détourne même pas le regard.

Il se tortille pour extraire de son jean étroit un billet qu'il tend au barman, laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras alors qu'il s'affale à nouveau à moitié sur le comptoir. Cette fois, le bras bouge légèrement contre le sien, peut-être par gêne, mais le simple contact l'assourdit, comme une gifle. Sa peau lui semble glacée quand l'autre relève son bras, replaçant derrière ses oreilles quelques longues mèches, d'un air agacé.

Il sourit. « Tu veux un élastique ? »

Il le regarde. Hausse un sourcil. « Ça ira. »

L'autre se détourne déjà, pour saisir deux des quatre verres, jetant un regard perplexe aux deux autres.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il lui jette un regard méfiant, mais lui désigne les boissons d'un signe de tête. Aussitôt, il cale son propre verre contre son torse, coincé entre sa poitrine et son bras, et prend un verre dans chaque main. Il le suit, sans jeter un seul regard aux corps mouvants autour d'eux, laissant ses yeux rivés sur les cheveux battant sur son cou, légèrement collés par la sueur.

Les trois autres sont là, les jumeaux appuyés l'un contre l'autre comme le chanteur désigne une fille à son frère, parlant bas à son oreille. Le dernier, un peu en retrait, sourit au bassiste qui arrive et se lève aussitôt pour prendre les boissons qu'il tient, jetant un bref regard à l'adolescent qui l'accompagne.

Il lui demande son prénom, qu'il donne dans un murmure, tétant pensivement le bord de son verre. Ils lui ont offert un siège, et leur compagnie pour la soirée. Bientôt, le guitariste et son jumeau ont quitté leurs chaises, et le batteur discute avec une demoiselle située derrière eux, laissant son ami d'enfance entrer de temps en temps dans la conversation. Lui ne parle pas, il se contente d'observer. Il boit nerveusement sa boisson, sentant à peine le goût qu'elle a. Sa gorge est serrée, la prise qu'il a sur le verre est de moins en moins sûre. Il le pose, et les glaçons tintent doucement.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Il aurait dû l'allumer, pas le séduire, mais lui donner envie de coucher avec lui. Il ne pouvait rien avoir de plus, alors il voulait se contenter de ça.

« Quel con, mais quel con. » marmonne t-il à lui-même avant de se lever sèchement, les cheveux devant les yeux, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Il y a, dans l'étroit couloir sombre, des couples qui s'embrassent et se caressent, et dans la pièce froide, une fille suce un homme appuyé contre un mur. Le tout est relativement propre, étant donné la célébrité de la discothèque et sa clientèle.

Il se jette dans une des petites cabines, appuyé contre la paroi. Il y a une grosse boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas quoi faire –surtout quand la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le bassiste qui le regarde, avec un air mi-énervé mi-exaspéré sur le visage. Il referme le verrou derrière lui, les enfermant entre les parois minces.

« Ok. Maintenant tu t'expliques. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te courir après. »

Son cœur se glace davantage, et il réprime un sanglot.

« …ouais, je sais, j'ai rien d'autre à foutre. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a rien à répondre. "_J'essayais de t'amener à me sauter, mais je n'y arrive pas._" ?

« Je t'aime… »

Il commence à sangloter doucement. Ses mains, ses jambes, son corps entier tremble et il se laisse tomber à genoux. Il n'a plus rien d'un garçon, soudain, et a la pensée coupable que ce serait bien plus facile s'il était une fille.

« Non. » sa voix est froide et claire. « Tu ne m'aimes pas. »  
« Je…t'aime… »

Sa voix est hachée, comme il hoquette, pressant sa joue brûlante contre la cuisse de l'homme qui lui fait face. Une main hésitante vient toucher ses cheveux, tentant maladroitement de stopper ses sanglots.

« Non. Ecoute, tu ne me connais même pas. »  
« Non, non, non, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Fiévreusement, ses mains vont caresser ses cuisses, à travers le jean épais, puis ses fesses, ses reins, ses hanches, alors qu'il se rapproche de lui. Il a désespérément besoin de ça. Il a besoin de le toucher, et l'idée que lui le touche fait redoubler ses sanglots et s'entortiller son estomac déjà noué. Il ne l'écoute même plus parler, l'empêche de le repousser, murmurant des « je t'aime » éraillés alors qu'il déboucle sa ceinture.

Il ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il fait, mais il connaît ces gestes, et en a tellement rêvé, les a tellement voulus, que ça lui semble obligatoire. Ses larmes commencent à sécher au coin de ses yeux, son souffle encore erratique de ses pleurs. Ses mains tremblent toujours quand il déboutonne le pantalon, pressé contre le bassiste qui essaie de le repousser.

« Dis-toi que c'est une fille. Dis-toi que c'est pas moi. Je t'aime. Pardon. »

Ses mots ne veulent plus rien dire, et il commence à embrasser la peau douce du ventre, faisant descendre le boxer pour libérer le sexe qu'il prend rapidement dans ses mains, le caressant, le serrant entre ses doigts agiles et froids, le sentant se gorger peu à peu de sang. Il commence à le lécher alors qu'il est à moitié dur, gémissant de félicité quand il sent les doits calleux effleurer son crâne, appuyant avec hésitation sur sa tête, puis la poussant légèrement quand il prend en bouche l'érection maintenant complète.

Il creuse ses joues pour emprisonner la sexe dans sa bouche, le palpant de sa langue chaude, embrassant le gland, suçant et léchant la chair, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du bassiste, massant doucement ses testicules. Il s'est senti lui-même durcir au fur et à mesure de la fellation, et son jean moulant est beaucoup trop étroit –mais ce n'est rien d'important.

Il ne voudrait jamais détacher sa bouche du membre qu'il suce, jamais. Avec une pointe de fierté qui gonfle son cœur comme son sexe, il sent la main se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il est doué pour ça, et il le sait. Il a appris à jouer de ça comme on apprend à jouer d'un instrument. Le sien, c'est sa langue –il savait bien que l'homme dont il s'occupe avec attention ne peut résister à la luxure. C'est pour cela qu'il tire ses mèches emmêlées, alors qu'il jouit, son érection enfoncée à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le liquide chaud est sûrement tout ce qu'il lui restera de lui, alors il avale, avidement, léchant consciencieusement le sperme du bassiste.

Ce dernier dégage de son front quelques mèches, observant de ses yeux verts voilés de désir son banal regard marron. Il le relève sèchement, par l'épaule, et le plaque contre la paroi pour l'embrasser. C'est une forte pression sur ses lèvres, une prise solide sur son poignet, mais aussi sur son entrejambe. Alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche, l'autre s'en éloigne et baise son cou, tirant sur la chemise pour dégager le plus de peau possible, mordant et suçotant tandis qu'il frotte sa main contre son érection.

Il respire fort et vite, complètement perdu, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, son bas-ventre brûlant. Dans un bref sursaut de conscience, il ouvre les yeux et les baisse vers lui, ancrant chaque détail dans sa tête, chaque trait, chaque geste ; plus tard, il s'en souviendrait, seul, se masturbant en silence dans sa chambre d'adolescent.

Une dernière pression à travers son pantalon, une dernière morsure, fort, dans le creux de son cou, et il éjacule. Sa tête lui fait mal, il a le tournis, l'après-rasage du bassiste l'étouffe et le calme. Il en inspire trois grandes bouffées, et se laisse tomber dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans ses draps sales, dans sa petite chambre toujours éclairée par la lumière des réverbères. Son crâne va exploser, il se sent humide, collant, et glacé.

Sa bouche a un sale goût, alors qu'il se lève, titubant, pour aller se rafraîchir la figure. Les néons crus de la salle de bain lui font cligner des yeux, et il fait un bond en arrière, quand il arrive enfin à distinguer son reflet dans le miroir.

Frissonnant, il passe une main tremblante sur sa gorge, et regarde sans ciller, tranchant sur la peau claire, la marque rouge qui orne son cou. 


End file.
